


Apple of his Eye

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [24]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Post Manga, grown up Elysia, implied edwin, implied royai - Freeform, rating is for innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Elicia Hughes & Roy Mustang
Series: Undeniable [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 2





	Apple of his Eye

Roy walked up the stairs to the apartment, the wrapped gift tucked under his arm. He rapped the door three times with his knuckles. He heard the door click open and saw a pretty young girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes staring up at him, her face lit up with joy.

"Uncle Roy!" Elysia exclaimed, and gave him a hug. Roy chuckled.

"Happy 16th birthday, Elysia." He smiled down at the girl gently. She let go and started looking around him.

"Huh? Where's Aunt Riza?" she asked confused.

"Had to go run an errand." He said briskly. She shrugged.

"Well, come on in! You're late, y'know. It's pretty sad that Ed and Al managed to get here before you." She scolded.

"Sorry, sorry." He said sheepishly. "So are Mei and Winry here too?" She snorted.

"Do you even have to ask?" she said amused, moving out of the doorway so he could walk in the apartment.

"Roy, welcome." Gracia said warmly.

"You're looking as lovely as ever, Gracia." He smirked. She blushed. Elysia rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Fuhrer Bastard. You finally decided to show up?" Roy turned his head to meet the all-too-familiar cynical voice. He smirked cockily.

"Well, Pipsqueak, it looks like you can be in time for something after all." He said dryly. Ed flinched and gave him a death glare. He started to stand up and challenge him but Winry lightly grabbed his arm and calmed him down. Roy raised an eyebrow. He never thought he'd see Fullmetal get whipped. It's actually rather amusing.

"Who you calling pipsqueak? I have 4 kids." He said arrogantly, while 3 of said kids crowded around Elysia's legs. Winry, who was holding the youngest, blushed slightly, and smacked him in the head. Elysia was intrigued by their little banter and decided to join in.

"Hey, Uncle Roy," she asked innocently, "Why do you still call Ed 'pipsqueak'? Isn't he bigger than you now?" Roy had no response for this, and he felt his face start to heat up. He could hear Ed chuckling.

"Ironic. The Flame Alchemist got burned by a teenage girl." Roy glared at him and Ed stared back at him coolly. Elysia sighed.

"Why do you look so embarrassed?" She smirked, and then mock gasped, "Uncle Roy, you're so dirty! How could you think I would talk about that? I'm gonna tell Aunt Riza!" Roy gasped for breath.

"No, it's not what you-."

"I always knew you were a pervert," Ed joined in, "Can't say I blame you, though. I'm pretty irresistable, huh?" Winry rolled her eyes and hung her head in embarrassment.

"Give me a break." She sighed.

"Hey, shut up Fullmetal! You're about as appealing to women as Havoc," He said through gritted teeth. Elysia thought she saw electricity go between them, like in the anime she sometimes watched at night..

"So, Uncle Roy, congratulations on the new baby." She said, breaking the tension. Roy gaped at her.

"How did you know that? Did Riza tell you?"he asked shocked.

"Nope," Elysia shrugged, "She didn't need to. I noticed she was getting fat and connected the dots." Roy stared at her blankly. So perceptive.

"So what are you gonna name it?" she asked excited. He smiled fondly.

"If it's a girl, we're gonna name it Elizabeth, and if it's a boy, we're gonna name it Maes." Elysia smiled solemnly.

"Elysia, does it upset you when we mention your father?" She beamed at him warmly.

"Not at all. I didn't really know him, but the fact that he was so well respected and liked makes me proud to be his daughter." He smiled at her sadly.

"Yeah. He was an honorable man."

"Anyway, I think those are perfect names." Gracia chimed in, quickly changing the subject, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Yeah, and it certainly explains a lot." Elysia sipped her tea nonchalantly. Roy gave her a quizzical look.

"What does it explain?" he asked warily. Elysia smiled slyly.

"It explains why Aunt Riza's voice has been hoarse recently." She teased. Roy's jaw dropped. He was completely speechless and in shock. The apple really didn't fall far from the tree. He didn't even pay attention to Ed snickering at him in the background. He was sure that the other women were blushing right now.

"Elysia," he asked calmly, "When did you learn to say such crass things?"

She shrugged, "Who knows? Mr. Havoc visits me sometimes." He slowly turned his head to Elysia's mother.

"Gracia, what are we having for dinner?" he asked menacingly.

"Chicken. Why?" she asked.

"I'm in the mood for barbecue," he said darkly. Elysia could've sworn she saw a dark aura surrounding her Uncle Roy.

Later that night, Elysia made a call to a friend to warn him about a certain sadistic pyromaniac who would be looking for him. She deeply hoped that he would be able to get out of the country so as not to be turned to charcoal. The teen may not remember her father, but he rubbed off on her more than she would ever realize.


End file.
